


Smut Prompt 2

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.The words were: “You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”“Were you just masturbating?” “U-uh..no, I was just..” “Want some help?”





	Smut Prompt 2

Dean was driving home after a long day at work. He pulled up to a red light and glanced at the corner across the street. A guy who looked suspiciously like the guy who owned Dean’s favorite coffee shop was standing there. He was wearing a trench coat, but his legs were bare and he was barefoot. Dean looked closer and shit. It  _ was _ Cas.

When the light changed, he drove through the intersection and pulled over to the curb in front of Cas. He leaned over the seat and yelled.

“Cas?”

Cas looked in the window with a scowl that looked like he was sucking lemons. “Dean?”

“You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”

Cas growled and it did not go straight to Dean’s dick. “No, I’m not wearing anything under my coat.”

Dean tried not to laugh, because Cas looked like he’d murder him if he did.

“Get in the car, before you get arrested as a flasher.”

Cas opened the car door and slid in the seat. It made the coat catch under his ass and revealed a long expanse of very muscular thigh.

Dean looked at the leg, then drug his eyes up to Cas’ face.

“Want to tell me about this?”

Cas sighed. “I was at the gym with my brother. He apparently thought it would be a great joke to steal my clothes and leave me just my coat. The problem came when I didn’t have my wallet, my phone or my house keys in my coat. I’m lucky you happened by or I don’t know what I would have done.”

Dean allowed himself a chuckle. “Well, come home with me. I can get you some clothes and you can use my phone.”

Cas sighed. “I’m very grateful, Dean. this has earned you free coffee for the rest of your life.”

Dean drove home, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how Cas was naked under that coat. He’d always been attracted to Cas, even trying to get up the courage to ask him out on a date. Now, here Cas was, in his car and nearly naked.

Dean’s cock was defintiely showing interest. Cas just looked out the side window, and Dean was struggling with his attraction, his cock getting harder every second in his jeans, and trying to keep his eyes on the road.

By the time Dean pulled into his driveway, he was sweating. His dick was so hard it hurt. He jumped out and ran to the door, unlocking it. Cas followed with an amused look on his face.

Dean tried to hunch over so the tent in his pants wouldn’t be quite so noticable. He stood in the living room and Cas came in.

“Uh, gotta take a piss. Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” He turned and tried not to run into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and ripped open his jeans. He dropped them and his boxers to the floor, licked the palm of his hand and grabbed his cock.

He bit back a moan as he ran his hand up and down. 

He nearly fainted when the door opened and Cas stood there with a smile.

“Were you just masturbating?” 

“U-uh..no, I was just..” 

“Want some help?”  

Dean blinked at Cas. “Uh, yeah, sure, I guess that would be… uh… nice…?”

Cas grinned at him and slowly unbuttoned his coat and let it drop to the floor. 

Dean let go of his cock and stared. Cas had a body to die for. He was muscular in all the right places, had a flat stomach and sharp hip bones that were just made to be suckied on. 

And then there was Cas’ cock, which was fat and uncut.

Dean stepped out his pants and walked up to him, pulling him into a hard kiss. Cas ran his tongue along Dean’s lips and Dean opened for it. Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s mouth and over his tongue. Dean moaned a little.

They broke the kiss and Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to the bedroom, thanking the powers that be that he’d made his bed this morning, and picked up the clothes off the floor.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then pushed Cas onto the bed and crawled in after him. They kissed for awhile, vying for tongue dominance, which Cas won.

Cas was hard, and Dean wanted a taste. He moved down and licked at the head that was peeking out of Cas’ foreskin, tasting precum on his tongue. Cas moaned and Dean pulled the foreskin back and sank his mouth onto Cas’ cock.

Cas’ cock filled Dean’s mouth and he loved the feel of it in his mouth. He sucked up and down a few times, but then Cas pulled him off.

“Want to fuck you, Dean. I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

Dean grinned, his chin wet with spit. “Well, here I am!”

Cas pushed him down on his back with a growl that gave Dean goosebumps.

Dean grabbed his lube from under the pillow and a condom from the table by the bed. Cas took them both, tearing the condom packet open with his teeth and rolling it on his cock. Then he poured lube in his hand. He stuck his lubed thumb into Dean and Dean let his head drop back and groaned.

Cas took his thumb out and shoved his cock into Dean. He paused just a little way inside, allowing Dean to adjust and when Dean nodded, he pushed in until he bottomed out. Dean had his legs in the air, and Cas grabbed then and pulled them onto his shoulders and leaned over, bending Dean in half.

Cas set a hard pace, slamming into Dean hard. Dean met every thrust. He was moaning and Cas was grunting and they were the only sounds, accompanied by the slap of their bodies.

Dean had his fingers dug into Cas’ shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

Dean could feel how close he was. His nuts tightened and he gasped out that he was going to cum. Cas smiled down at him.

He came so hard he saw stars, and could hear himself yell Cas’ name. 

Cas followed a few thrusts later. He put his head down on Dean’s shoulder, panting for breath, and then thrust in and out slowly until he got soft.

He pulled out, rolled the condom off and tied it. He let it drop over the side of the bed, and then laid down next to Dean.

When they could speak, Cas smiled. “I guess I’m not as mad at Gabe as I thought I was.”

Dean laughed. “I think I should send him a muffin basket for this.”

Cas sighed. “Please don’t. He’ll be smug enough about this without you adding to it.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “So, will you go on a date with me?”

Cas laughed. “We are doing things somewhat backwards, but sure, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Dean beamed. “Well, at least we got that first kiss out of the way!”


End file.
